etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Murotsumi Guild
The Murotsumi Guild 'is an adventuring guild from Armoroad. The party encounters them while exploring the Waterfall Wood, where they will ask small favors from them. If aided they will provide the party with information, in particular a strategy to defeat the boss of the Wood, Narmer. Upon reaching the Undersea Grotto their behavior notably changes, with Agata acting more somberly and pensive and Hypatia becoming more apprehensive. Is at this point when their past and true motivations are revealed. Members The Murotsumi Guild is composed of two members: 'Ninja Agata An energetic boy. His determination and impulsiveness are his most notable characteristics and the probable reason for his scars. He initially asks the party's help in marking a path to avoid a dangerous FOE lurking in a room of the Waterfall Wood. He is particularily insistent on reaching the Undersea Grotto, but doesn't reveal the reason... Astrologer Hypatia A nervous girl. Unlike her fellow guild member she is careful during exploration, and is perpetually exasperated by Agata's carelessness in the labyrinth and tendency to explore alone. She initially asks the party for information on the whereabouts of Agata, and will later give them insight on Narmer's behavior. She becomes noticiably withdrawn upon reaching the Undersea Grotto, but admits she herself doesn't know why... History Hypatia is encountered by herself on the 2nd floor of the labyrinth, looking for her partner. Since the party hasn't met Agata at this point they cannot help her but can agree to look for him in her place while she waits at the inn. A floor later they encounter Agata, who is having trouble avoiding an FOE in a room, the party can help him by entering and tracing a path while he follows them or simply kill the FOE (to his awe), afterwards they can remind him of Hypatia who is waiting for him in Armoroad. The party can meet the Murotsumi again on the 4th floor, where they will give information on Narmer's mobility and cowardly nature and hint at how to take him down (attack from his back). They are met once again in the Undersea Grotto. They both start acting oddly with Agata becoming more somber and pensive and Hypatia being seized with apprehension, but neither does clarify why. If the party talks to both on the 5th floor and to Kujura on the 7th floor (after Olympia's deception) then an event will trigger upon entering the 6th floor from the stairs: a panicking Hypatia will beg the party that if they ever see Agata they don't tell him where they found the "ancient fish" (Sea Wanderers). If the players attemp to enter the path opened by Olympia on A4 an event will trigger: Agata approaches the party and asks them to tell him the location of the "ancient fish", Hypatia behind him doesn't say a word. Whatever choice the player picks determines the ending of the storyline. Tell Agata Agata thanks the party and tries to beckon Hypatia to follow him but she doesn't budge, so he leaves alone. Talking to Hypatia proves fruitless as the astrologer is in a daze, lost in her own thoughts. If the party follows Agata to the Wanderer's nest Hypatia will catch up before them. Inside the nest the party finds Hypatia next to a deceased Agata, both surrounded by the Wanderers' carcasses. The shocked Hypatia reveals to the party that Agata protected her from the fish attacks and that at that moment she regained the suppressed memories that had been haunting him since entering the Undersea Grotto: Hypatia had come to the grotto years ago accompaining her father and a group of astrologers investigating the labyrinth. They had been cornered by the ancient fish and massacred, Hypatia barely surviving by using a thread to escape. The traumatizing event was too much for her and was suppressed from her memories, but she continued to fear the blue halls of the grotto. Agata somehow came to know of the importance of the grotto, but ignorant of his friend's past tried to find the answers by himself. After telling the party this Hypatia withdraws into herself again, not moving from her deceased friend's side. The party leaves unable to help her. She is not seen again after this. Don't tell Agata Agata knows the party is lying to him and leaves to find the nest by himself, he tries to beckon Hypatia but she doesn't move so he leaves alone. Talking to Hypatia proves fruitless as the astrologer is in a daze, lost in her own thoughts. If the party follows Agata to the Wanderer's nest Hypatia will catch up before them. Inside the nest the party finds Agata next to an (apparently deceased) Hypatia, both surrounded by the Wanderers' carcasses. The sorrowful Agata reveals to the party that Hypatia protected him from the fishes' ambush and before she perishes she confessed her regained memories to him. After revealing the truth to the party the ninja lifts his partner's body and says that he will return to Armoroad with her. He is not seen again after this. Note that unlike the other ending, this one is textually more ambiguous on whenether or not Hypatia is truly dead. It is assumed she is from Agata's reaction and the parallels to the alternate ending. Questline Derail The player can cancel the Murotsumi storyline a number of ways: * Don't help Agata or Hypatia on the Waterfall Wood * Dont talk to either on the 5th floor * Use the shorcut to the 7th floor after talking to Kujura, don't step in the path opened by Olympia (A4) This way the resolution of their storyline is completely skipped, but both are not seen again afterwards. It can be asummed that either they don't find the Wanderer's nest where Hypatia's father died or they both perished in the labyrinth and were not found. Note that slaying all the Sea Wanderers in the map has no effect on the storyline's ending. Also, the ending is determined after encountering them on A4, indifferently if the player does not follow either and slays Ketos, the ending event will still trigger if they come close to the nest at anytime and will be forced to do so to open a Moon Door. Trivia * The official artbook reveals Hypatia's hair is not naturally blonde, but she dyed it after Agata became infatuated with a blonde pin-up model. * Like the Beowulf Guild guild, they appear as a friendly fellow guild on the first floors. Also, like the Beowulf Guild, their storyline ends tragically in an act of carelessness. Category:Etrian Odyssey III Characters